


Precious

by ladymacbeth77



Series: White Collar - Sette Peccati [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cheating, Christmas, F/M, Friendship/Love, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette peccati: Avarizia.</p><p>June affronta Peter e lo invita a riflettere sui suoi sentimenti per Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

Mancavano pochi giorni a Natale e già New York era coperta da un manto di neve. Peter se ne stava seduto sulla poltrona nel salotto di June a sorseggiare una buona tazza di caffè italiano, gli occhi fissi sul fuoco nel caminetto. Era così immerso nei suoi pensieri che notò la padrona di casa solo dopo qualche minuto.  
“Oh, scusi...” mormorò in imbarazzo, guardando la donna. “Non l'avevo sentita arrivare.”  
“Non ha importanza” rispose June con un sorriso. “Neal si sta facendo la doccia, vero?”  
“Mh mh...” disse Peter, bevendo un lungo sorso di caffè per calmare l'agitazione. “Abbiamo un'indagine da svolgere.”  
“Strano però che lei sia arrivato qui un'ora fa e Neal si faccia la doccia solo adesso...” sussurrò la donna con aria casuale, senza smettere di osservare le reazioni dell'agente.  
“Abbiamo... p-parlato...” balbettò Peter. “Ora mi scusi, ma...”  
June gli fece un gesto con la mano. “No, non la scuso. Devo parlarle di una cosa, agente Burke. Se vuole ascoltarmi.”  
A malincuore, Peter si risistemò sulla poltrona di velluto; quella donna era troppo furba per i suoi gusti, Neal lo aveva messo in guardia. “Certo, mi dica” rispose dopo qualche nervoso colpo di tosse.  
“Ho saputo che lei non ha ancora dato nessun regalo a Neal. Eppure Natale si avvicina. Forse sta aspettando il momento giusto, no?”  
Peter si leccò le labbra. “No, signora. Non c'è nessun regalo di Natale.”  
“Non c'è... perché ancora non l'ha comprato?” chiese June assottigliando lo sguardo.   
“Non c'è... perché non deve esserci e non ho intenzione di comprarlo. Ora, se vuole scusarmi...”  
Stavolta la donna non lo fermò con un gesto della mano; si alzò completamente e piantò i suoi occhi dritti in quelli di Peter. “Mi stia bene a sentire, agente Burke. Lei è avaro. Risparmia i suoi soldi e non pensa di spenderli per chi veramente se lo merita. Oh, immagino però che per sua moglie abbia comprato chissà quale oggetto raffinato e costoso, mentre Neal non merita neanche un misero biglietto di auguri!”  
Peter si rabbuiò in volto: non gli piaceva essere aggredito in quel modo, specie su faccende private. “Non sono cose che la riguardino. Sì, ho già comprato il regalo ad Elizabeth e sono a posto così. Se mi avanzerà qualcosa della gratifica, comprerò qualcosa anche per Neal.”  
“E nel frattempo pensa di portarselo ancora a letto?” L'uomo sobbalzò a quelle parole. “No, non mi prenda in giro facendo finta di non capire. L'ho capito. Ho sentito i vostri gemiti, il rumore del materasso quando lo fate cigolare in quel modo. Ho annotato le sue visite e soprattutto l'ho letto nel sorriso felice di Neal.” June puntò un dito accusatorio contro Peter che istintivamente rinculò. “Quel ragazzo la ama, quindi veda di non farlo soffrire, sono stata chiara?”  
“Sì, signora...” mormorò l'agente, chinando il capo. Quelle parole se le ripeteva già da giorni nella testa, ma non sapeva come comportarsi, con El e con Neal.  
L'espressione dispiaciuta di Peter sembrò rabbonire June che prese la mano del federale nella sua. “So che lei non è avaro nei sentimenti e che prova davvero qualcosa per Neal. Basta poco per farlo felice, anche una rosa lasciata sul cuscino. Ma deve farlo col cuore. E so che lei ne ha tanto.”  
“Sono pronto!” Peter e June voltarono lo sguardo contemporaneamente verso Neal che li fissava dalle scale, i capelli umidi che gli cadevano ribelli intorno al viso felice.  
Si trovarono a sorridere entrambi e a pensare la stessa cosa contemporaneamente: alla loro fortuna per aver fatto entrare nella loro vita un essere così prezioso.


End file.
